hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Duel of the Fates
Things were going great for Holly Lund and Sen Urec, until the Isithid Visarius revealed himself. With a plan to make all life in this galaxy his slaves, Visarius took over the minds of all Sith in the galaxy, including Sen. Now, faced with the difficult task of stopping an evil from spreading across the galaxy, Holly must follow her heart, and try to find a way to both save Sen and stop Visarius. (Uses ODST Grievous-Style First-Person Prologue, narrated by Natalia Llehctim) Prologue When you've lived a century, you know things. And one thing that I know is that Sen and Holly are perfect for each other. A rather unorthodox mix, don't you think, both members being living defiances of logic: a former Sith and a former AI...ok, so the latter is a greater defiance of logic, but to be honest, I still find it hard to believe that a Sith could come back. Don't get me wrong, though, Sen is a nice person, it's just something about him gives me the creeps. Probably the fact that he still quite frequently uses Force Powers collectively called the 'Dark Side of the Force'. I don't get why they're strictly 'Dark', but I do get some bad vibes when one's used nearby. On the other end is Holly, who actually used to be an AI. The transission from Artificial Intelligence to Human was, quite frankly, my doing. Well, I had to, that evil Technomancer John Micheals blasted her with an EMP, and transmuting her human saved her. Fortunately, she'd been wanting to become human anyways. After the fight against those 'Locust' creatures, she and Sen started dating, and, well...yeah, the rest is irrelevant. Well, now, Sen and Holly are talking right now. I'll just use a rather useful trick Temporalis taught me, so I can listen in...yes...it sounds like...ah man, I'm certain Zack, jerk or not, would very much appreciate hearing about this. 3 minutes later... Didn't take me long to find him. He was with Leandra soemwhere in the base, I run up to him and say, "Zack! You'll never guess what I just overheard!" He seemed confused as to who was talking to him, before realizing it was me and saying, "Set me on fire and I will kill you. Oh, and look down." Why'd he assume I would set him on fire, and why'd he say...OH SHOOT! "Must have been so excited for Holly and Sen that I forgot to turn that power off. The power Temporalis taught me makes me COMPLETELY invisible to everything. I'll just deactivate the power...there. I should be visible now. "New trick Temporalis taught me, it's how I got that news." Leandra apparently caught the bit about Holly and Sen, because now she comments, "Now I have to know." Wait, she just muttered, "Eavesdropper." Whatever... "Anyways...While practicing that power...I found Sen and Holly...and I watched...as Sen proposed to Holly!" Zack just facepalmed himself. "If you're gonna eavesdrop on something like that, then you had better at least have the answer." Well, turns out I do..."Well, based on the way Holly was jumping up and down, I think that'd be a 'yes'." Leandra then commented, "Well, I'm going to pretend you never told us so they can have the thrill of letting everyone know. Believe me, that was fun." Good plan... However, there was someoen else I HAD to tell. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Tory anyways, he'd be furious that I found this out and didn't tell him, where Holly beats me there or not!" "Why even let him know you know?" "Trust me, I KNOW he'd find out one way or the other..." With that, I bid them farewell and I'm off to Tory's labs. Suddenly, while travelling through one of the hallways on the upper levels, a large head peers in through a window. Fortunately, I recognize the scaly, but friendly face. "Paarthurnax!" I shout in shock, "Don't do that, I'm technically only 10 and you almost gave me a heart attack!" "Apologies, Krosis, I was merely wanting to hear what news there is. I've heard something wonderful, Kogaan, but do not know it true." "Well, I happen to know that Sen just proposed to Holly. They're gonna get married!" "Ah, yes, Vokrosis Sul, I have heard this. This is a joyous occasion. I shall pass this on to Odahviing. He'll probably feel happy for Holly. Drem Yol Lok, Natalia." "Drem Yol Lok!" I feel a little silly using the dragon greeting/farewell in place of a simple good-bye, but I'm just too happy to care. Now where was I...oh yeah, Tory. I'm not sure how he'll take it, whether he'll be happy for Holly, or if he'll be a little irritated that he didn't know sooner...well...only one way to find out... Chapter 1: Vokrosis Sul Sen and Holly soon spread news of the proposal themselves. Those that already knew pretended to act surprised. Alban briefly congradulated Sen when he told him, while Holly got multiple congradulations from her AI 'siblings'. Characters Main Characters Good *Holly Uricei Lund (Becomes Holly Uricei Lund-Urec by the very end of the story) *Sen Urec Evil *Visarius Other Characters *Leinad Llehctim *Natalia Llehctim *Temporalis *May Vera *Tory Lund *Dawn Zurita *Alban Pahlke *Kristine Pahlke *Ryan Ferran *Claire Farron-Ferran *Snow Villers *Serah Farron-Villers *Paarthurnax *Odahviing *Draconus Rex *Vaan *Penelo *Zack Sigurdson *Leandra Jackson *Spartan Team Zodiac *Jauffre *Nola Maenn *Nalia Mae Sials *'Lykurgus' *Jean-Luc Picard *Chancellor Martok *Sela *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Helryx *Commodon *Terrence Hood *Thel 'Vadam *Gutak 'Cyandenee Mentioned Characters *ANS-1-1 'Alphaunus' *ANS-1-3 'Penelope' *ANS-1-4 'Messon' *ANS-1-5 'Mumantius' Category:Stories